


Soulmate Drabbles

by LadyKG



Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, FIx It, Fix-It, I'll update this randomly, M/M, Multi, Names, Private Investigator AU, Shisui is an angel, Soulmate AU, Tags to be added as I go, Time Travel, Timers, a series of soulmate drabbles and stories, at some point, both tattoes and when you say them for the first time, but probably some angst too, crossovers, cuteness, like author is biased when writing him because author loves him so much, literally and firguratively, lots of fluff, modern!AU, pairings and fandoms will be announced as I post, seriously this is just for fun, somewhere on their bodies, soul-marks, soulmates have each other's shadows, soulmates have words they'll say to each other, soulmates healing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories that involve soulmates from different fandoms. There are some crossovers, but not a super large amount. The pairing is in the title of the chapter. The type of soulmate AU will be posted in the author note of each separate story.





	1. Sakura/Ino

**Author's Note:**

> The one where you know them when they say your name for the first time.

“With a forehead like that do you really think anyone would want to be _your_ soulmate?” One of the girls sneers down at her as Sakura tries to tuck her head father into her knees. If she can just hide the feature then maybe they’ll go away. Maybe they won’t make fun of it anymore.

And maybe she’ll be able to hide the hot tears streaking down her face.

She tries, really, she does. But she sniffles quietly between insults and although she prays to Kami that they won’t hear it, they do.

“Oh, what’s this?” Sakura feels someone tug insistently at her hair. “Forehead’s _crying._ ”

“Not only is she ugly but she’s a crybaby too!”

The laughter makes it worse, Sakura thinks, trying to pull her knees in tighter and hoping that they’ll get bored soon. They always go away, eventually.

“Hey!” A voice cuts sharply into the laughter, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Sakura peaks out over her knees to see what’s going on, and catches sight of a blonde girl stomping her way towards them. Her face is fierce, and Sakura’s heart settles somewhere in her throat because what if she’s hear to _join them._

“Ino-chan!” The ringleader calls out, “Come help us tell forehead how ugly she is!”

Ino’s face scrunches up, and then she steps squarely in front of her, like a wall between Sakura and her tormentors. Like a protective shield. “Leave her alone,” Ino barks out, “or else!”

“Or else what?” The ringleader sniffs, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“You’ll regret it!” Ino’s fists clench and Sakura desperately wants to tell her to stop - that if she does this then she’ll be bullied too, and someone so nice shouldn’t have to deal with that. But she can’t find her voice.

There’s a staring contest, Sakura can’t see Ino’s face, but after a few moments the ringleader huffs stepping back half a step, “Whatever, be lame and protect that no-good freak. Let’s go.”

And just like that the small group of three disappears from the park. Sakura’s never seen anything more amazing in her life, and she once saw a masked ninja save a cat by _walking_ up a tree.

“I’m Ino, what’s your name?”

Sakura blinks in surprise at the hand extended to her, following the appendage back to its owner to find a smiling face and shining eyes. She blinks a few more times, letting her gaze adjust to the brightness before she speaks, “S-Sakura.”

“I’m Ino!” The smile only grows, “I’ll call you Sakura-chan, okay?”

Sakura knows about soulmates. _Everyone_ knows about soulmates, about the way to find them and the way they find you. There are even a few shops that are supposed to help you find yours, but Sakura’s mom always said they were imposters - whatever _that_ word means. The point, being that everyone knows about soulmates, and Sakura’s parents have told her bedtimes stories about them as far back as she remembers. But what they _didn’t_ tell her is how it would feel. The rushing heat that tinges over her skin, and settles like a summer’s breeze in her veins, the taste of chocolate ice cream and lemonade on her tongue. The brush of grass on her ankles becoming ticklish and the way her lungs caught in her chest. They didn’t tell her any of that.

“Hey?” Ino is waving a hand in front of her face when she refocuses, “Are you okay?”

Sakura blinks, once, twice, “You're…” she pauses, hands tightening around her knees, “Ino.”

“Oh,” Ino says on a breath, and by the way her eyes go wide Sakura _knows_ she’s feeling it too. “ _Oh,_ you’re my soulmate!” Sakura is wrapped up in a hug faster than she can blink, “Dad’s going to be _so_ happy! Come on, we have to go tell him!” And then she’s being tugged up and off towards the benches as if the world hasn’t irrevocably shifted. But she thinks that’s okay.

                                                                                                  


	2. Tobirama/Shisui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you know your soulmate when your eyes meet for the first time.

In hindsight, touching a strange seal hadn’t been his _brightest_ idea, but Shisui liked to think that he could make it work. Even if making it work meant having to dodge an impressive array of weapons as he appeared, quite literally, in the middle of a battle field. He ducked and twisted, letting his speed take him to the first opening he saw so he could get at least a small grasp on the situation. The last he heard of this many shinobi coming together to fight was during the war, and last he checked that ended years ago.

It took him only a moment to realize that majority of those fighting were from the Uchiha clan, and for a heart-splitting second he thought Konoha had been attacked, but he didn’t recognize any of their signatures - and Shisui may not be the best at differentiating chakra but he could at least recognize the more active members of his clan.

He twisted below another set of kunai, the motion bringing into sight the reason for the parting in the fight. Two shinobi, likely more skilled than the rest, were exchanging blows. And with their chakra signatures, he could understand that easily enough.

It was then that Shisui’s sharingan caught the glint of a kunai, one that, by all means was thrown to wide. But Shisui recognized the three-pronged design, had spent enough time hanging around Genma and heard him explain Minato-sama’s technique to know what was about to happen. What would happen the moment the Uchiha dodged, and he dismissed the kunai as non-important.

It was instinct, really, because unknown Uchiha or not, they were still _family._ With adrenaline and urgency fueling his shunshin Shisui only _just_ managed to drag his clansmen out of the path of what would have been a _very_ fatal blow. They hit the ground hard, Shisui letting out a string of curses because he _knew_ that this wouldn’t be the end of it. So he rolled, pushing the other Uchiha to do the same, and drew his tanto as he pulled himself to his feet.

Only, when he got a proper look at the person he’s fighting he felt nothing but sheer panic run down his spine. “Nidaime-sama?!” It came out a shriek, shrill on his shock and Shisui barely managed to block the man’s series of attacks, taking the first opening he found to gain some distance. Except the man was _fast_ and for all that Shisui prides himself on his speed, meeting the _Nidaime Hokage_ on an open battlefield wasn’t something he could just move past.

Maybe touching that seal was more than just a bad idea, considering the giant water dragon that was currently barreling towards him. With a squeak that was most assuredly more shinobi-like than it sounded, he dove to one side, letting the motion lead into a shunshin that quickly turned into three more. It brought him back towards the Uchiha he had saved, because it would be best to have an ally in this fight and because leaving him alone to get killed would mean him challenging the _Nidaime_ would be for nothing.

“Thank you,” the Uchiha said as Shisui landed next to him in a ready stance. But there was a curios look in his gaze and it took Shisui a moment to realize that it was because this mystery Uchiha thought _Shisui_ was the mystery Uchiha.

“Can you tell me what’s going on here?” He asked, because it was his best opportunity to get answers. The lull between attacks wouldn’t last long, after all.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, “We’re fighting the Senju. Did you hit your head or something?”

“Hopefully,” Shisui managed, before tossing a kunai in order to scatter those thrown at them. “In case this isn’t a vivid fever dream, stay away from the three-pronged kunai.”

And with that he used a series shunshin to bring him around and behind Senju Tobirama, the same move that he used not weeks ago on Itachi to bring his cousin to his knees in a spar. But that was a spar, with less threats of death, and a cousin who he knew all the moves of. Erring on the side of caution, Shisui flew through several hand signs letting a fireball burst to life. He hoped his mystery Uchiha would take the distraction for what it was.

Except he hadn’t really anticipated for the way the Nidaime could just _pull_ water from the air, as if elemental manipulation at that level was simple. And, oh wow, Shisui would really need to rethink all his life choices after this because knowing the Nidaime was powerful and actually _seeing_ it were two very different things.

“Fuck me,” he lets out on a breath as his fireball is turned into steam. But he doesn't have much time to mourn the loss of his distraction because Nidaime-sama was suddenly _there_ , and Shisui mind helpfully supplies the fact that he was considered the best sensor Konoha has ever seen. Only sensing didn’t mean you could understand where every part of a person was, and it was in the moments that Nidaime-sama also oriented himself to his attack being blocked and the steam clearing with the wind that their eyes met.

It was electricity down his spine and a wave of water crashing over him all at once. Shisui didn’t even know his heart could beat in that rhythm before this moment, and he would really like it if his lungs would decide to work again.

“Oh, you’re my- I’m you’re-.” Was his extremely eloquent response, which was entirely _unfair,_ because Shisui could be _smooth,_ and charming, thank you very much. But it would be just his luck that he would make a fool of himself when meeting his soulmate. Although, this did give an entirely new meaning to his name, he thought. ‘Water death’; well Nidaim- _Tobirama_ (he really should start using his name if their soulmates) would most certainly be _some_ form of death.

“Soulmate,” Tobriama supplied, looking decidedly more put together than Shisui felt.

And then the steamed cleared, and for the second time since he apparently ended up in the _past,_ Shisui pushed someone out of the way of an attack. Only this time he took a kunai to the shoulder even as he deflected the rest. The pain hardly registered, his mind automatically assessing the fact that it wasn’t going to bring any lasting damage so long as he didn’t move it too much. He’d had worse, really.

He met the mystery Uchiha’s shocked gaze that was fast turning to betrayed anger. “You traitor, what the hell are you _doing_?”

“He’s- We’re _soulmates,_ ” Shisui snapped, because there were many things Shisui could be called, but traitor was not one of them.

The Uchiha pulled up short, stopping mid-charge, blade still raised in preparation for a fight, “What?”

“Soulmates,” Tobirama repeated as he stepped slightly in front of Shisui, “are you deaf, Uchiha?”

“Shut up,” he snarled. “I just wasn’t expecting-,” the Uchiha made a vague noise, gesturing towards the two as if it explained everything. And maybe it sort of did, Shisui thought. If his hypothesis was correct, then this was the Warring Clans era, when the Uchiha and Senju were nearly constantly locked in battle as rival clans.

“What’s the meaning of this, Izuna?” A voice growled from their left, and by the way Tobirama barely reacted he had sensed them coming, which also meant they probably weren’t a threat.

Only, it turned out that the source of that particular question was _Uchiha Madara,_ Konoha’s first missing-nin and the bane of the Uchiha clan.

Uchiha Madara, who was walking alongside Senju Hashirama, the _Shodaime Hokage._ And wow, were all the Senju this pretty?

It took a moment for Shisui to realize the silence was because he said that out loud. His eyes skittered up to Tobirama’s, a blush no doubt burning over his face if the heat he felt was anything to go by. There was surprise in his soulmate’s eyes, carefully tucked away behind an air of cool amusement.

Tobirama recovered first, “Brother, I would like to introduce my soulmate.”

Shodaime-sama blinked once before a face-splitting smile took over his expression, “Congratulations, brother!” The man rushed forward and it was only Tobirama moving to the side and bringing Shisui with him that let them avoid the inevitable hug. The rejection of his physical display of affection didn’t dampen the Shodaime’s mood at all, “Who is my new brother-in-law?”

Shisui drew himself out from behind Tobirama’s back, and even though he was a mere few centimeters shorter than Tobirama and hiding behind him would have down very little to go unnoticed, it still felt entirely too exposing. He fought the urge to bow, or get down into the standard pose for ANBU meeting with their Hokage. “Uchiha Shisui, it’s a pleasure to meet-.

“You’re injured!” Hashirama interrupted him, suddenly _right_ there, with his face a study in steadiness and concentration as he looked over the wound. A complete contrast to the expression he had worn a moment before. “Here, let me.” Shisui’s proud to say he didn’t even bat an eye as the kunai is pulled out, he had always had a very wide pain tolerance.

“Thank you, Sho-Senju-sama,” Shisui said as the tingle of healing chakra spread over the wound, and it was slowly knit back together.

“Hashirama is fi-.”

“Senju- _sama_?!” Madara’s incredulous shout drew everyone’s attention.

Tobirama sniffed, “It’s called manners, but you wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Brother.” Shoda-Hashirama let out a long-suffering sigh, but his gaze traveled from Shisui to Madara with a growing excitement that seemed to _exude_ from him. “Madara,” the Senju started, “wouldn’t this be the perfect opportunity to form an alliance.”

Shisui blinked at the way Madara’s attention was so easily moved towards Hashirama, but saying anything would be the pot calling the kettle black because the second Tobirama shifted Shisui’s eyes snapped to him.

“You called me Nidaime-sama,” Tobirama murmured, low enough that only they could hear. And even though it came out as a statement, the question in it was all too clear.

“I touched a seal,” Shisui said, trying for casual, because he had _so_ much to make up for with how stupid he must have looked before. He let a grin spread over his face, “And, let me tell you, you are _much_ hotter than the history books make you out to be” 


	3. Kakashi/Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you know them when they first say your name.

“You in yet?” Rin asked over Obito’s blue-tooth as he picked the final lock. Rin and he had been keeping track of several leads at once on their current case. Really, it was far more interesting than anything they’ve had for _months,_ even with an anonymous client.

“This guy has ten different locks,” Obito muttered, keeping his voice low to not disturb any potentially nosey neighbors.

“Don’t forget the alarm system,” she hummed cheerfully.

“I thought you disabled that.”

“I’m not as good as Sasori, so no promises.”

Obito held in a curse, because the system from the blue prints they managed to steal had said it was a silent alarm, and that the bastard politician used his personal phone to deactivate. In other words, there was no way to tell whether or not Rin succeeded. She was more an infiltration specialist than a hacker, that was Sasori’s job, but he and Deidara were half-way around the world working a case on an art thief and there was no telling when they’d be back.

“I’ll be quick then.” With a bracing breathe he swung the door open and slipped in. All he needed to do was get to the Danzo’s computer, and the flash drive he had would do the rest. Except, the computer room was locked. This hadn't been on the blue-print. With a curse he got to work, he needed five minutes for the flash drive and he had no doubt that if the alarm was going off the police would be there in seven. And with these locks, it left him with a minute to escape and that really didn’t sound too promising.

“I’m in,” he told Rin.

“You got five minutes, there was a patrol closer than we expected.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed with feeling, closing the door behind him and setting the lock - it would give him precious extra seconds to escape out the window. Pushing himself around the desk and fumbling the drive out of his pocket, Obito plugged it in. “Can you slow them down?”

“I can try.”

Four minutes and ten seconds left on the flash drive, in the meantime he rifled through drawers and papers, finding nothing but service reports and a handful of files on competitors. All things that a politician would be expected to have. One minute and twenty-three seconds left. The last drawer was locked. Obito didn’t bother to stifle his grin as he got to work.

It unlocked with a click.

“Rin,” he murmured, “I just found the bastard’s notebook.”

“I thought he never went anywhere without it.”

“He must keep two copies, one for a decoy,” He picked it up, along with the three files that sat at the bottom of the drawer and shoved them into his backpack. The drive flashed, and the sound of the front door opening echoed through Obito’s chest. “Shit, they’re here.”

“Get out of there, _now!_ ” Rin’s voice shouted over the receiver. With adrenaline in his veins he grabbed their evidence and slid open the window.

“It’s been a long time since I needed to scale a wall,” he huffed, from this point he could make it to the neighbor’s fire escape easily, so long as he didn’t lose his grip. Thank Kami for old buildings and scheming politicians that wanted to appeal to the public.

He shut the window softly behind him, finding whatever crevices he could to shuffle along the wall. Falling from this height would mean his death and he didn’t think Rin would be allowed to take the drive and files from the police without a fuss. They’d most likely hand them all over to Danzo, anyway.

He pulled himself up and over the banister of the metal stairs with a grunt, heart still pounding in his chest because he wasn’t really out of the woods yet. Not until he was back with Rin looking over what they’ve found.

“Go left,” Rin instructed once his feet hit the ground, no doubt she had pulled up a map the second the cops showed up. “You can take Founder’s street.”

“Got it.” He had just reached the end of the alley when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It said something about his life that he knew there was a gun pointed at him.

“Freeze,” a man’s voice called out. And really, he couldn’t be _more_ cliché? “Now put your hands in the air.”

Obito let out a long breath through his nose, turning as he brought his hands up. He blinked as his eye fell on Hatake Kakashi - the newest transfer into Konoha’s detective department, and the man that brought down Gato’s empire not two months ago. “Rin,” he murmured as he assessed all the potential escape routes; there were three, none of which involved him making it out without a bullet in his shoulder or leg.

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid,” she bit out.

“This is the only chance we have,” he replied, “and I doubt Hatake is just going to _let_ me go.”

“Hatake Kakashi?” Rin asked even as the man demanded Obito move forward slowly. “He’s supposed to be on leave after solving that kidnapping case a week ago.”

“What?”

Rin hummed, a few seconds and couple steps latter she spoke again, “Apparently he had a disagreement on the culprit and was given time off to clear his head.” Obito held in a snort at that - they both knew it was a warning to keep the Hatake in line. “There’s no reason he should be in the area.”

“Unless…” Obito trails off, his mind spinning.

“Oh, you don’t think?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“Obi-.”

“What are you doing here, Hatake?” Obito called out, stopping a few feet away. There were several objects to duck behind if the man decided to take a shot. Hopefully Obito would be fast enough.

“That’s my question,” Hatake said coolly.

“You want to know what I think?” Obito asked all too cheerfully, his grin full of teeth. “I think you’re here because that kidnapping case of yours has a lot more to do with a corrupt politician and a lot less to do with that scientist you arrested.”

The Hatake’s eyes narrow, the grip of his gun shifting. Obito takes a careful step to his right.

“But the case is closed,” Obito continued. “So you can’t _legally_ investigate it, but you _can_ hire a private investigator from, let’s say, _Akatsuki_. And then just so happen to be in the area at the time of arrest.”

It would all be so _neat_ too, there would be a plausible explanation for the information acquired that wouldn’t fall back on Kakashi. Even if the evidence couldn’t be used in court, it would be enough to open up an investigation into Danzo, which Obito didn’t doubt Hatake would take part in.

“And here I thought you were just a pretty face.”

“I could say the same for you.” Obito’s grin grew wider, “What do you say we take option number two? Where you let me go, and Danzo still gets what’s coming to him. Sounds like a much better deal, doesn’t it, Ka-ka-shi?”

The man froze, and Obito’s smile disappeared at the surprised look dawning over Kakashi’s face. Even with the scarf he wore covering the lower half the shock was more than obvious by the widening of his eyes. “You-.” The word was choked off and the huffed laugh that came after made Obito take a step back. Kakashi straightened to a relaxed position in seconds, gun holstered and an air of laziness taking over, “Why don’t we try option three?”

Obito’s eye narrowed, “Option three?”

“Where you tell me your name, and I take you out for lunch,” the man said as he walked steadily forward. “And Danzo still gets what he deserves.”

“What?” Obito asked dumbly, taking a careful few steps back.

“Obito?” Rin’s voice of concern was drowned by Kakashi’s next sentence.

“It’s only proper, seeing as you're my soulmate.”

 “Your- _what?!”_

“Maa, maa, no need to shout. We don’t want the cops to hear.” Kakashi’s eyes crinkle when he smiles Obito absently noted. “All I need is your name.”

Obito opened his mouth to say _‘no’,_ that he won’t be telling him anything. But the words never come, because his traitorous mind whispered _‘what if’_. What if Kakashi wasn’t lying, and really what would his name do? He’s not in any database, Sasori made sure of that, so where was the harm? “Obito.”

The crinkles around his eyes only got bigger, “Where should we go for lunch, Obito?”

There was white noise in his head, and a spark running down his spine that was closer to electricity than fire but burned all the same. It curled around his heart and pushed into his throat. Obito swallowed around the feeling, “Fuck me.”

“Not on the first date,” Kakashi hummed, but there was a spark in his eyes that held promises and made a shiver run down Obito’s spine.

“Obito!” Rin cut in, anger in her voice, “What the hell is going on!?”

“I-.” He swallowed around the heat in his throat, “I have a date.”

“You have a-,” Rin let out a strangled sound.

“With my soulmate,” he clarified, because if it was anything else she would murder him, and his body would never be found.

There was a long pause before she spoke again, “I want details when you get back, and you better bring him with you.” And then the line went dead, and Obito was left in an alley with the man he was supposedly the perfect match for.

He licked his lips, taking a degree of strength from the way Kakashi’s eyes followed the motion, “How about we end Danzo’s career over sushi?”

“A perfect first date,” Kakashi hummed, “and I know just the place.”


	4. L/Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you have a timer counting down until you meet them, crossed with a universe where you have the name of them in your soulmates hand writing. This is an AU to one of my stories “Abandon”, but you don’t need to read that to understand this. Just know that Obito ended up in the Death Note universe, and that Rin follows him around as a ghost.

The world he ended up in after the battle with Kaguya was strange. The more Cho and Hisao tried to explain it to him the stranger he found it. Perhaps the strangest thing, however, was that they didn’t have timers here. Instead, they had names tattooed on their wrists in their soulmate’s handwriting.

It probably said something about his life that he found this discrepancy stranger than the fact there was a mass murder on the loose that could kill without having to touch their victims. Or maybe that just said something about the shinobi world in general. Either way, it brought him to lie his way onto the investigation team, despite Cho and Hisao’s displeasure at the idea.

“Good morning, Uchiha-san!” Matsuda smiled at him as he slid into his seat next to the young rookie.

It had been a few weeks since he joined, and the most that had happened since was Kira sending the investigating team notes with his victims. Even the fact he was being tailed hadn’t done anything for his boredom. He suspected that this day wouldn’t change anything either, but he would have to admit that he was happy to be wrong.

Apparently L was reason for his tail.

“What is the meaning of this? Do you mean to say that you suspect us?” The chief demanded.

“I decided that is was necessary to learn Kira’s identity,” L said evenly, as if it should be obvious, as if it explained why he would break the tentative trust between the two parties.

“I cannot condone this,” Yagami-san retorted fiercely, a murmur of agreement quietly arose amongst those surrounding Obito, “I cannot believe that you would spy on your comrades!”

Detectives started speaking up, disrupting the murmurs with their louder complaints. The Uchiha closed his eyes to it all until the clock ticked and his shift was over, this world was so soft if they wouldn’t suspect something as simple as this.

The next day the chief walked in with a heavy gate, as if the world rested on his shoulders, (and perhaps it truly did). They watched him closely as he rubbed his forehead and looked up to face them, “Kira will probably kill all who oppose him, even if they’re not criminals,” he started, and the entire room filled with a tense anticipation. “We may be killed by Kira… think of your lives, your families, and friends. It anyone wants to be dropped from this investigation, please resign. If you resign, you will not be demoted. I promise you. I want those with the confidence to stay on the case to fight Kira, even if going after him means sacrificing everything. That is all,” with the final line of his speech the chief closed his eyes and let his head fall slightly, as if in resignation.

The whispered conversations started a few seconds after, detectives asking each other for what each of them would do. Obito caught wind of a few mentioning families, children, a new born and wife at home. And for that he would not begrudge these people their cowardice, their desire to leave, because they were thinking of their precious people as they did so – because this was how they believed they could protect those they cherish the most. The Uchiha resolutely ignored the flash of orange, blonde, and blue that danced along the backs of his eyelids when he blinked.

By the end of the day only six remain not including Obito himself. Shockingly enough the naïve newbie was amongst them, or perhaps that shouldn’t be so shocking he surmised. Naivety could lead to false courage at times, after all.

“Only six people, huh?” The chief spoke up, scanning the remaining men, “seven including myself. No, I should say as many as six of you are willing to risk your lives.”

“I trust all of you who have a strong sense of justice,” the computer voice filled the room.

 _‘So that was your plan,’_  Obito smirked; a good one too, combing through all of those that you may not be able to trust, may not be able to rely on completely. Smart. Ingenious, truly.

“W-wait just a moment,” an investigator with a light grey suit and what Obito concluded was a bush masquerading as hair suddenly spokes up, “L says he trusts us but, we don’t trust L.”

And that was how he ended up in a car as part of the second group to go into L’s hotel room, partnered with a quieter man that went by Mogi Kanzo.

“This is so exciting,” Rin said as they entered the building, floating ahead of him with a sparkle in her eyes when she glanced back. Obito had to agree, the sensation wasn’t something he had felt in a long time, but now it pumped through his veins. He easily pushed it off as the fact he had been so bored the past few days that this break in the routine made the feeling of anticipation more intense.

But that didn’t _really_ explain why the elevator ride seemed to take a life time and the walk down the hall even longer. When they open the door the first thing that Obito thought was Rin’s description was sorely wrong.

Anything else his mind could have supplied was drowned out by the burn that clawed its way up his left wrist from where his timer was covered by his sleeve and a medical wrap. He hadn’t bothered to look at it since arriving in this world. He had figured it would have just continued to count down with no significance because this was an entirely different universe, and surely the fates couldn’t have calculated _this._

L didn’t react to what had obviously just transpired, and Obito would say he hadn’t noticed expect this was _L,_ and he highly doubted the genius could overlook it. Instead they were all dragged into the adjoining room, and Obito went through the meeting in a haze. It was only when L announced it was his turn to be questioned privately that anything was actually addressed.

“You’re my soulmate,” L stated bluntly, dark eyes looking at him with a mask of neutrality. “I hope you understand that you can't show anyone the mark. In fact it would be best if you got a tattoo to cover my na-.”

“I don’t have a name,” Obito interrupted, watching as L’s expression turned into one of surprise before a flash of something Obito easily identified as loneliness was covered up. It seemed that even the genius detective craved a soulmate.

“I see.”

Obito’s lips twitched, “You really don't.” It was easy to shrug his jacket off, to roll up his sleeve, and unwrap the bandages. What was revealed was a blinking row of blue zeroes that only faded to black when L reached out and touched them. “Where I come from you find your soulmate when the timer stops.”

L’s eyes snapped to meet his, “It seems you really are my perfect match.”

Obito couldn’t help but laugh, fisting his free hand into L’s shirt and dragging him down and into a kiss. It was, by no means skilled, Obito’s never kissed anyone and he doubted L had either. There was too much teeth and their noses bumped but it stole his breath all the same.

“I can tell you I’m not Kira,” Obito said as they pulled apart, “but I’m not actually a cop either.”

L snorted, “I know.”

 _‘Good,’_ Obito thought, because that would mean L accepted him as part of the team anyway. And even though everything else could wait, it still meant that when he explained about dimension travel, shinobi, Rin, and what he could do it came with the assurance that it wouldn’t break whatever trust they had.

 

 


	5. Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where they heal each other's wounds when they touch

Naruto didn’t know where he was. He didn’t recognize any of the buildings that he ran past a few minutes earlier, nor the small forest that he had ducked into, and he didn’t know how he got there. Still, it didn’t mean that the adults weren’t following him, so he tucked himself away into the hollows of a tree, it was too small for adults to fit into and that was just what he needed. Those people in the market had been so _mad_ when he wanted to buy the kitsune mask. Naruto didn’t understand why. The same way he didn’t understand why they looked at him so hatefully, why they wouldn’t let him play with the other children at the park, or buy food from the stores, or why they would always try to hit him. But what he did know was that he’d show them when he became Hokage. He’d show them _all._ Old-man Hokage even promised to let him join the academy later that year, and that meant he’d be able to take the hat for sure.

But all the dreaming in the world couldn’t change the fact he was covered in cuts and bruises, that his stomach and chest ached from that one kick, and his shirt was more blood and dirt than fabric. It couldn’t change that he was alone. He let out a sniffle, small and wet because the tears still hadn’t stopped no matter how hard he had tried - shinobi _didn’t_ cry. On days like this, it felt like his dream was a million miles away.

Another sniffle, and Naruto buried his head into his knees because the world felt smaller there - safer. But not safe enough, because there was the rustle of leaves outside his hiding spot and Naruto’s breathe hitched in his throat. He pushed himself as far back into the shadows as he could but there was only so much space.

The rustle got closer, and a shadow blocked the bits of sunlight that managed to get through the canopy and into the little hovel. It was too small to be an adult, and as Naruto’s eyes adjusted to what little light was left a boy about his age came into focus.

“Why are you in a tree?” The boy with dark hair asked.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, wiping at the tears and snot in attempt to hide them, “None of your business.”

The boy blinked once before turning his head away, and Naruto’s heart dropped at the idea that they would leave and he’d be left alone again. “Shisui!” The boy called instead of standing up, “There’s someone in the tree, and they won’t tell me why!”

Another set of footsteps made their way towards his hiding spot, and as they got closer the dark haired boy stood up and stepped back. “In the tree?” The voice was most definitely that of someone older, and Naruto’s heart leapt into his throat.

“If you don't believe me then look!” The dark haired boy huffed.

And then another dark haired person blocked the entrance to his tree, this one older with curly-hair held back by a shinobi headband, but the pale skin and dark eyes were similar and Naruto thought they must be related.

“Huh.” Darks eyes blinked at him, “You weren’t lying.”

“Kaa-san said lying’s bad.”

There was a pause before curly-hair spoke again, this time to Naruto, “Hey little guy, what are you doing in there?” And then a hand was reaching out to him and Naruto flinched because the last time someone tried to touch him is had _hurt._ The hand stopped short, falling back slightly to show his palm as if an offer, a flash of something that Naruto didn’t recognize showing in his eyes for only a moment. There’s a smile, welcoming and warm on curly-hair’s face, “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. But those cuts look like they sting, and if you don’t come out I can’t help you.”

Naruto didn’t remember the last time someone other than old-man Teichi or the Hokage smiled at him. The last time _anyone_ offered to help him. It made his nose scrunch up as he tried to suppress his tears, but it went about as well as last time. With a cry he leapt forward, out of his little hovel and into curly-hair’s chest.

A hand went around his waist and another onto the back of his head, the boy softly shushing him as he ran fingers through his hair. And then Naruto was being lifted into the air, curly-hair’s arms shifting to support Naruto against his chest.

“Sasuke-kun,” the boy said, “why don’t you run ahead and tell Mikoto that we have a guest, and to get some towels ready.” There was the patter of feet on the ground and Naruto guessed Sasuke had done as asked.

“So kiddo, what’s your name?” The shinobi carrying him asked.

“Naruto.”

“Naruto, huh? Isn’t that the swirly bits in ramen?”

“Ramen’s the best,” Naruto informed him factually, because it _was._

“Well, if you’re good I might be able to convince Mikoto to order some.”

“Really?!” Naruto’s head shot up, excitement bursting like a bubble in his chest.

“Really,” curly-hair smiled at him. “I’m Shisui, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Naruto said dutifully, because Old-man Hokage told him it was polite and Naruto didn’t want Shisui to not like him because he wasn’t nice.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Shisui hummed, “So, want to tell me why you were hiding?”

Naruto looked down at his hand that was curled in Shisui’s shirt, “No reason.”

“It doesn’t look like no reason,” Shisui said. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. But Mikoto will ask and she won’t take no for an answer.”

Mikoto sounded like a nice lady, one that would buy him ramen, and Shisui said he wanted to help, and he didn’t want them to not like him, or be mad. Naruto was fast running out of reasons not to tell.

“The market people got mad at me,” he muttered, looking at a purple bruise on his wrist instead of Shisui.

“Was it the market people that hurt you?”

Naruto nodded, feeling fresh tears sting at his eyes, but he valiantly pushed them down.

“Well, they won’t hurt you again,” Shisui told him with such conviction that Naruto couldn’t help but believe it. Even if it didn’t explain _how_ Shisui planned to keep his promise. “And look at that, we’re here.”

Naruto turned his head to spot a very nice house. A very nice, and very _big_ house, and suddenly this whole thing seemed like a bad idea, because people with nice, big houses never liked him and even though Mikoto sounded very nice that didn’t mean she would be nice to _him._

The door slid open and Naruto shrunk back into Shisui’s arms, but it was just Sasuke.

“Kaa-san, they’re here!”

“Sasuke, what have I said about shouting in the house?” A woman came into view, pretty and motherly and Naruto really hoped she didn’t hate him on sight.

“Sorry, kaa-san.”

“Just remember for next time.” She ran her hand through Sasuke’s hair and then cast her gaze towards Naruto and Shisui. “Hello there, what’s your name?”

Naruto shrunk back further into Shisui, “Naruto.”

The smile that spread over her face made Naruto’s breath caught because _no one_ had looked at him like that. No one looked at him and smiled with that much warmth, not until Shisui, not until Mikoto.

“It’s nice to meet you, Naruto-kun,” she moved to the side and Shisui started carrying him into the house, toeing off his shoes as he went. “You can call me Mikoto. I hear you have some cuts.”

“And bruises,” Shisui reported. “His breathing was off when I first started carrying him, but it’s better now.”

A knowing look passed between the two, like Naruto often saw adults do, but when Mikoto looked back at him there was only a warm concern in her gaze.

“Well, bring him this way, Sasuke set everything up in the extra room next to his.”

They went up a set of stairs and down a hallway, and Naruto had never been inside one of the big houses before but this one seemed to go on _forever._

“Kaa-san, I want to help,” Sasuke announced as Shisui placed Naruto onto a matt.

“Alright, but gently.”

As Shisui moved back Sasuke took his place, a determined look on his face and a damp towel in one hand.

“I need your arm.”

“What?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke’s face screwed up slightly, “I need your arm so I can clean it, kaa-san says cuts won’t heal unless you clean them first. Didn’t your kaa-san tell you?”

Naruto looked down, “I don't have parents.”

“Oh,” Sasuke shifted, “well, now you know! So give me your arm.”

Naruto held his arm out with a huff, and Sasuke took it in his hand. The relief was immediate and strange, a tingling that ran over each cut and bruise and made Naruto pull back with a shout, because that couldn't be _normal._ Mikoto and Shisui were next to him in a second.

“I didn’t do anything,” Sasuke said, voice high pitched in shock. “I just touched his arm and he yelled and-.”

“Sasuke.” Mikoto’s voice quieted him.

“Mikoto,” Shisui murmured, as Naruto continued to stare down at the way the cuts and bruises on his arm were almost completely gone now. “He healed him.”

“Oh, this is perfect,” Mikoto laughed, light and cheerful. “The council can’t do anything against soulmates.”

“What’s going on?” Naruto demanded because it wasn’t fair that the adults knew what was going on and he didn’t.

“Naruto-kun,” Mikoto looked down at him with her kind eyes and kind smile. “Do you know what soulmates are, and how to find yours?”

Naruto shook his head.

“A soulmate,” she started, “is someone who is your other half. Someone who the universe decided would be able to help you be the best you that you can be. Do you understand?”

Naruto nodded, even though it wasn’t entirely clear, “I’ve heard old-man Teichi talk about it sometimes.”

“Good,” Mikoto smiled. “Soulmates can also heal each other’s injuries when they touch.”

Naruto looked down at his arm, his mind whirling with this new information, because his cuts and bruises had gone away when Sasuke touched it, which would mean- “Sasuke’s my soulmate?!” His eyes shot over to meet Sasuke’s, his own shock mirrored in dark depths.

“Naruto-kun.” Mikoto drew his attention back to her, “How would you like to join our family?”

He blinked as his gaze become blurred and the lines of Mikoto’s smile disappeared behind the tears forming in his eyes, before he could stop himself he threw his arms around her neck, “Please.”

“Shisui here will help you get settled in while I go talk with the Hokage, okay?” She said softly, slowly pulling away even as Naruto wanted to hold on forever, because what if this was all a dream? What if he woke up when she left and he was still in the tree, alone and aching and cold.

“Come on, sunshine,” Shisui touched his shoulder, “let’s get you healed up, and then into a bath.”

Naruto wiped at his face, “Okay.”

A hand grabbed onto his then and Naruto looked up to find Sasuke staring at the tatami mats with his cheeks puffed up stubbornly. “It helps if I touch you, right?”

Naruto felt a smile tug his lips across his face, wide and full of happiness that spread so thickly in his chest that he thought he might choke on it.


	6. Roy/Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have the shadow of your soulmate - the shadow follows your soulmate’s motions, and only you can see it.

The thing about shadows is that they only show the shadow of your soulmate’s _body_. In other words, if your soulmate is sitting then the shadow is sitting, but it doesn’t show what they’re sitting _on._ So when Roy is twenty-five and suddenly the shadow is missing an arm and part of his leg it didn’t show the prosthetics.

In his defense, his boyfriend has always worn long sleeve-shirts and gloves since he first saw him a few months back. They’d only been dating for two weeks - Maes _still_ hadn’t shut up about it - when he first saw Ed’s arm. Or, more specifically, the fact he had an impressively designed automail arm where his flesh one should have been.

Ed had so casually taken his coat off, a tank-top underneath instead of the usual long sleeve shirt that Roy has known him to favor. Roy blinks. Once. Twice. Eyes wide as he looks at the scars and the fact that the arm seems to have been lost at the shoulder. When he meets Ed’s eyes again there is a guarded stubbornness there, like he’s expecting something. It’s not hard for Roy to imagine that other partners have reacted poorly to this revelation.

But Roy’s eyes skitter down to his shadow first, tracing the outline, the stance, the _lack of limbs._ It makes sense, he thinks, because Roy has known Ed for only four months, been dating for only half of one, but the draw that he feels for Ed is so much stronger than anything else he’s had in past relationships.

“Oh,” Roy says, because he is a study in eloquence, and this is entirely unfair because Roy Mustang is smooth and in control, not _this_.

Ed scowls, “If you’re gonna be weird about it, you can just fu-.”

“That’s not-.” Roy interrupts, cutting himself off because this is Ed and the best way to make him understand is to be blatant. “You’re missing a leg too, right?”

Ed’s brows furrow, frown tugging at his lips as he looks at Roy. “Yeah, why-.”

“Because I have your shadow.”

Ed blinks at him, “You mean you didn’t know?”

“What?” Roy freezes, confusion overcoming him.

Ed snorts, a spark of humor in his eyes, “This is _rich_. The Great Detective Mustang doesn’t notice his shadow matches his boyfriend after two weeks!”

“You _knew,_ ” Roy sputters. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought you knew,” Ed shrugged.

“You thought-.” Roy lets out a strangled noise, “My shadow is missing limbs!”

Ed tilts his head, and that will never _not_ be cute, “Why do you think I always wear pants and long sleeves?”

“You’re always cold?” Roy tries, but it sounds week even to his own ears.

Ed stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter; a fully body laugh that wracks through him and leaves Ed clutching at his stomach. “Oh god, just come over here and kiss me, you idiot.”

Roy sniffs, trying to show his offense at the name calling, but he pulls Ed in anyway. They’re _soulmates,_ and that makes something warm unfurl in his chest. Something that sounds so close to forever it sends shivers down his spine and makes him kiss Ed with an edge of want that leaves them both breathless.


	7. Sakura/Ino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your eyes meet for the first time

It was a Thursday night, but Ino was pretty sure the hours had long since passed into Friday morning, she could feel the muscles in her legs cramping from being in the same position for too long but she didn’t dare to move. Sakura sat next to her, tucked into herself to be as small as possible in the bathtub that was made for only one person. Tonight there were two fully clothed people, no water in sight, and a cat that they had forced to be there. It sounded like the start of a bad joke, but for the life of her Ino couldn’t figure out the punchline.

They had been here only one times before. Back when Sakura lost a patient for the first time, and she had cried until she fell asleep, repeating over and over again how they were just a child and she couldn’t save them. And now with her hair falling around her face to cover whatever tears she’s shed, Ino can’t say for certain is was just a patient this time around. It’s been a long time since she cried for that lost patient, years really.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She nudged Sakura slightly.

Sakura lifted her head slightly, the red contrasting heavily with her green irises, “We found out that Itachi’s disease is terminal.”

“Shit,” Ino said, because Sakura had all but promised Sasuke that she could cure the asshole’s brother. “Have you told him yet?”

Sakura shook her head, “Tsunade-shishuo said she’d handle it.” There was a hitch her breathing, a shine in her eyes that promised more tears, “Sasuke’s going to be devasted. He’s going to _hate_ me.”

“No he won’t, Sak-chan,” Ino said softly, running her hands through pink strands to try and sooth the tension in her wife’s head. “And if he’s angry, we both know Naruto will talk sense into him.”

“It’s his _brother_ , Ino,” Sakura told her as if it explained anything, and because it was Uchiha Sasuke is sort of did.

Ino tucked Sakura’s head under her chin, “You’ve tried everything you could.”

“It doesn’t change that he’s dying,” Sakura whispered the words. “He has months left.”

“It’s not your fault, Sak-chan,” Ino murmured. “You can’t save everyone.”

Sakura shifted to look up at her, a fierce look in her eyes, “I know, but that doesn’t mean I should just give up like this.”

“Then don’t.”

Sakura stared at her a moment longer, before giving a sharp nod and tucking herself back under Ino’s chin. “Can we stay here a little longer?”

“As long as you need.” A long moment passed by before Ino spoke again, because she has long since learned that changing the subject after letting Sakura vent is the best way to get her to calm down, “Do you remember when we first met?”

Sakura huffed, “At university?”

“And I saw you across that grass area, what was it called-.”

“The mall.”

“Right, the mall, and I dragged Shikamaru to say hi with me so I wouldn’t look like a loser.”

“It didn’t really work,” Sakura said.

Ino hummed, ignoring the slight jab at her, “I was in love with you before our eyes even met.”

“You always say that.” Ino could _hear_ the eye-roll in her voice.

“It’s true,” she sniffed. “Almost like my heart knew we were meant to be even before our souls did.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you.”

It was true, all of it. Ino had spotted Sakura relaxed in the grass with Naruto and Sasuke, the sun catching her eyes at the perfect angle, hair falling around her shoulder, and laughter that made Ino’s breath catch. She had fallen in love immediately, and she never fell out.


	8. Aizen/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you have something your soulmate will say to you somewhere on your body, and it burns when they say it the first time.

Ywach was dead. Ichigo had driven his blade straight through the man. Aizen had watched it all with more interest than he had felt before – even immortality did not bare the same pleasure as watching Ichigo see through his hypnosis and strike down their enemy. And he told the boy- no, man, because Ichigo was no longer the wide-eyed, naïve, hero that had faced him in the winter war. Told this man, “The final component was you… you who is unaffected by Kyoka Suigetsu. Who would have thought that me not showing you her release would pay off in such a way, Ichigo.”

But all the words earned him was an odd look, equal parts longing and anger. “I guess we really are soulmates,” Ichigo gave him a wry smile, there and gone just as fast as his eyes went wide with shock and rage, “Aizen!”

There was a hand through his chest. He knew, logically that there was an arm through his chest because he could see it for the split second it remained there before pulling out. But he could hardly feel any of that. Could hardly even feel the way his body hit the ground or the pain he was sure was spreading through his body.

Not over the roaring in his ears or the burn that scorched along his hip.

A heat that didn’t last nearly long enough as his world turned dark – the kind that heralded the end.

 

 

 

The next time he opened his eyes it was to a dome of bright orange surrounding him. Aizen blinked at the reiatsu formation, knowing all too well who created it, and all too well that it wasn’t needed. His transformation into immortality would not let him die so easily.

He pushed himself to sit, unsurprised to find his lost limb returned to him.

“I am quite alright, Orihime.” He said, meeting the girl’s gaze through the dome.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment more before nodding and letting her powers fade, “Ichigo asked me to heal you.” She told him, taking a few steps back as he rose to his feet and took in his surroundings. “We’re in Urahara’s shop. Ichigo will be back any minute.”

“Back?” Aizen raised a brow, flexing the fingers on his newly healed hand.

“From Soul Society,” Orihime said, her eyes never leaving him as he started to move around the oddly open space – so very Urahara, he snorted as he took in the fake sky painted on the ceiling. “He’s- he’s asking for your freedom.”

 _That_ caught Aizen’s attention, because what could possibly convince Ichigo to-

Aizen didn’t allow his hand to move to his hip, not willing to show any form of weakness in a place Urahara constructed.

Orihime, however, looked at him with knowing eyes.

“I doubt the Shinigami will agree,” he snorted. For all that he helped defeat Ywach, that was done in his own interests and not those of Soul Society. He was still a criminal by their laws, and more than that, many of the captains that hold power now were ones he had experimented on.

“Ichigo can be very convincing.” Orihime gave him a smile that he assumed was meant to reassure him. Of what, he wasn’t sure.

Still, she was correct that Ichigo would be back rather soon. He came in through a sekaimon with weary eyes and a small but triumphant smile on his lips as his gaze moved from Orihime’s to Aizen’s. The smile wavered slightly, turning into a nervous thing that had Ichigo rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked at Aizen from beneath his lashes.

“So, uh,” Ichigo started, shifting in place, “I don’t know if, uh, if I’ve said your words yet, but you- well, you said mine, and…”

Aizen felt his lips twitch, finding amusement in the way Ichigo could face down the end of the world without blinking an eye but failed to face this without feeling embarrassment. “I guess we really are soulmates.”

Ichigo blinked at him, hand falling back to his side, “What?”

“Those are my words,” he said, walking forward to broach half that distance between them.

“Oh,” Ichigo said, eyes widening as he put the pieces together. And then, before Aizen could even blink, there was a wrist presented to him, handwriting that he recognized as his own stared back at him. “I can practically touch your heart.” Ichigo said the words outload, dutifully. “You said them during the winter war, but well… and then I lost my powers.”

“I do not begrudge you for not saying anything earlier,” Aizen told him, reaching out almost unconsciously to run his fingers over the words, a heat ran through him at the way Ichigo’s pupils blew wide and his body shuddered at the touch. “I would have only used you,” he admitted. And it was true, had Ichigo told him he was his soulmate during his war on Soul Society then Aizen would have used that for all it was worth. All while scoffing at the idea that such a weak being could ever be his soulmate.

How wrong he would have been.

“And now?” Ichigo met his gaze, voice demanding.

“I have nowhere to go,” he started, smile cynical, “no ambitions to take destroy Soul Society. And I don’t think you’d let me take over as Soul King.”

Ichigo scoffed at that, but there was a humored look in his gaze that turned sharp in a blink – searching his face for something. “Then stay.”

Aizen blinked at the words, “Soul Society agreed to my release.”

“Sort of,” Ichigo gave a half shrug, “if they try anything they’ll have to go through me first.”

There was a confidence in those words, unwavering in the face of the entire army of Shinigami they could send for him. And, Aizen admitted, it was not unfounded, because this was the same person who had stormed the seireitei for a friend.

Aizen moved in closer, breaking down the last of the space between them, hand going to lift Ichigo’s chin so that their eyes would meet, lips brushing.

“Stay?” Ichigo asked, demanded, his breath catching between them.

“As you wish.”


	9. Lan Zhan/Wei Ying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where soulmates have matching marks

Wei Ying had had the mark for as long as he could remember. Two rabbits, one black and one white imprinted on his palm. The silhouettes chased after each other to form a circle; an endless cycle, someone once said.

It was only when the Jiang family adopted him that he understood what it was. Jiang Cheng had looked at him like he had two heads when he said he didn’t know.

_“It’s a soul-mark,”_ the boy told him, _“your soulmate will have the same one.”_

At the time he hadn’t understood what it meant. Not exactly, anyway. But after that he had spent more time staring at the mark, trying to figure out what it said about his soulmate. What is said about _him._ It was strange to think that there was someone out there just for him. Even stranger to think that the world would think to show that connection through _rabbits_ of all things.

The night before they left for the Cloud Recesses he dreamt of a field of grass, the sky overhead a rich golden color so bright it could only be a sunrise, and a pair of rabbits staring at him, their ears perked for a long moment before they sped off. The black one chased the white, and then the white one chased the black, and then they switched again. Wei Ying watched it all with the strange omnipotence that only a dream could give.

When he woke the next day his mark felt warm, like he had been holding a cup of tea too long. It was strange, but something in him said that this trip would be important.

“You’re acting strange,” Jiang Cheng said, all too bluntly as they walked up the stairs to the gates. “Is something wrong?”

Wei Ying shook his head, eyes scanning briefly over the wall of rules with a poorly hidden snort. “Just thinking about how boring this is going to be!”

Jiang Cheng dropped it when it became obvious he wouldn’t be getting any other answer, but the look in his eyes said they would talk later. The sensation in his palm had been distracting enough to stop him from getting a good look at the town they had passed through to get there. It wasn’t all that surprising Jiang Cheng had caught on that something was going on.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Jiang Cheng told him.

Wei Ying only smiled, trying to ignore the way his palm hadn’t stopped burning since the dream, the warmth increasing to a dull aching heat since they arrived.

That night the heat in his palm moved from a dull ache to an insisted burn, not even running it through the provided water bucket helped. So he snuck out, hoping that perhaps he could mute the sensation if he drank enough of Emperor’s Smile. Making it past the gates and into town to buy the alcohol was easy. It was even easier to run back to the gates, one jug already empty, and the other two tucked safely in his arms.

Getting back in, however, provided resistance by why of another disciple.

“Alcohol is not allowed.” The disciple said.

Wei Ying blinked, trying to ignore the way his palm burned even with the cool press of clay against it. “Technically I’m not in the Recesses yet,” he finally replied, a smile spreading across his face. With that he sat down, working open a jar, because maybe if he finished another his mark would stop acting strange. Besides, he wasn’t _wrong._ He hadn’t passed the gates which meant he wasn’t technically breaking any rules.

“You are breaking curfew.” The reply came with the sound of a sword being draw and Wei Ying was forced to dodge the first strike.

“Isn’t fighting also against the rules?” He tried to reason out while also keeping a hand on his remaining jar.

But the other disciple didn’t seem to hear, either that or didn’t care. He was forced to dodge another two strikes, and then the burning in his palm spiked and the third knocked the last jar out of his hand in his distraction, sending it over the gates with a crash. “You will come with me to receive punishment.”

Wei Ying held up his hands, then, in an attempt to placate the other. “You’re also breaking curfew, you know,” he said. “If you turn me in, you’ll get punished too.”

“You-.” The disciple remained silent for a long moment after cutting himself off, and Wei Ying worried that he would attack again. It took far longer than he would admit to realize the disciple’s eyes weren’t on his face, but on his palm.

He slowly lowered his hands, shifting on his feet as the gaze snapped back to his face, the disciple’s eyes wide. “My name is Lan Zhan, courtesy name Lan WangJi.” The disciple said, seemingly finally regaining himself.

Wei Ying debated for a long moment whether or not to offer his name was well, because then it would all too easy for this Lan WangJi to go and report him, but then again, he wasn’t exactly that hard to identify. “Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei WuXian.”

Lan WangJi nodded. “Wei WuXian,” he said, holding up his palm, the silhouette of two rabbits, one white and one black, chasing each other was all too clear in the darkness of the night, “you are my soulmate.”


	10. Lan Zhan/Wei Ying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where every life you lead, no matter where you’re born, no matter who you’re born, you will always be drawn inexplicably to the place you will meet your soulmate.

The first time he felt the strange tug in his chest – the one that all the sappy romance novel he most definitely had never read always talk about when describing soulmates – it was in his history lecture. Professor Lan QiRen was droning on and on about some old ruins in the mountains of the GuSu region where historians speculated one of those cultivation sects used to live. The professor flipped to the next slide and Wei Ying glanced up in time to catch the flash of a picture that made something in him _lurch._ A bone deep pull that started in his chest and spread to every limb.

“Professor Lan,” his voice was far too loud for the lecture hall, but there was a roaring in his ears that wouldn’t go away so he couldn’t really bring himself to care, “can you go back to the last slide?”

“Sit down, Wei Ying!” Professor snapped at him, his jaw working as he glared at him. Even so, he flipped back to the previous slide, and the lurching was back, an insistent tug as he stared at the picture of the runes, his breath coming faster.

“Where is that?”

“Were you not paying attention?” The irritation was more obvious in his voice than before, in any other situation Wei Ying would have laughed at the look on his stuck-up professor’s face, but this was not a normal situation by any means. “It’s in the GuSu Mountains.”

“Can people visit?” He said in a rush, feeling out of breath as the tugging become more insistent, seemingly pleased at the thought.

Professor Lan raised a brow at him, looking back at the presentation as if in thought, “I suppose you can, although it is still in the process of being restored. My neph- Wei Ying, sit back down!”

“Sorry, Professor, but I need to go!” He called back over his shoulder as he shoved his way out of the door and started to run down the hall, the pull on his chest was receding but it mattered little because he knew where he needed to go. He just had to hope that his soulmate was there too. That they felt the same pull.

As it turned out you _could_ visit the old mountain ruins, it was even _free_. The problem was it was a three-hour drive and Wei Ying didn’t have a car. And there was no way he’d pay a taxi to get him there, he just didn’t have that kind of money.

Luckily, he had an adoptive brother who _did_ have a car.

“Jiang Cheng,” he whined, draping himself over his brother’s shoulders and putting on his best pout, “please. I _need_ to go there.”

“Why?” Jiang Cheng huffed out, stuffing his laptop and several notebooks into his bag, “And don’t say it’s a class project, I’m not stupid.”

Wei Ying rolled his eyes, “It’s not a project. It’s… I think I’m going to meet my soulmate there.”

Jiang Cheng sent him a flat look, “Like you thought you’d meet your soulmate at the concert last year? Or the mall a few weeks ago? Or-.”

He held a hand over his brother’s mouth, pout growing as Jiang Cheng’s glare grew, “I’m serious this time, okay? I was in lecture and Professor Lan had a photo on his slides that made my chest feel weird, like… like a pull.” Slowly he removed his hand from his brother’s mouth, moving to stand in front of him in the hopes it’ll make him look more sincere.

“Fine,” Jiang Cheng bit out after a long moment, dropping his bag back onto his bed, “just get in the car before I change my mind.”

Wei Ying let out a cheer, charging out of their shared apartment and down the stairs to the parking lot in record time. A light giddy feeling tucked itself in his chest, excitement making it far too easy to ignore the way Jiang Cheng was grumbling about useless, idiot brothers that made him skip class. Far too easy to stop himself from pointing out Jiang Cheng was probably going to skip his sales lecture anyway.

Three hours felt far more like a lifetime, but he filled it with whatever he could think of – from music to talking to playing ‘I spy’. But the closer they got to the old mountains the stranger his chest felt. It made his lungs fill with a fire every time he breathed. A sensation strange enough that talking felt too insignificant.

“Wei Ying,” his brother said as they stepped out of the car and started towards the visitor center, “are your sure this is the place?”

He hummed, the tug in his chest so strong it felt like his very soul was being pulled out, his heart straining against his ribs with each beat. Without thought he followed the sensation, past the visitors center and towards the path of worn, overgrown stairs that led up the mountain. Behind him he heard Jiang Cheng let out a curse, footsteps rushing to catch up as Wei Ying broke out into a run.

By the time he made it to a worn set of gates he was out of breath, legs shaking with the effort to keep following the stairs up and towards the buildings that were tucked away behind overgrown plants, most of them missing walls, pillars broken and wood rotting. The tug took him into the mess of buildings, the path designated for visitors to follow fast disappearing beneath his feet as the tug became almost painful in his chest. His lungs seemed to think they weren’t needed anymore as he took a corner too sharp and nearly stumbled, only to slam into something as he regained his balance.

It was like hitting a wall, but far too warm.

Hands came to grip his arms as he steadied, and it was only then that Wei Ying felt the tugging in his chest snap back, heart finding its rhythm again and lungs sucking in air greedily. Shifting back, he met wide, golden eyes a shade off from the last rays of sunlight through glass. Pale skin and sharp features met his gaze and all he could think was that he’d run into a god.

The hands on his arms tightened as the world started to right itself. “Oh,” he said, because he was _smooth_ and of course the first thing he said to his soulmate was nothing more than a _sound._

“You are…” The man, his _soulmate,_ started, seemingly unable to find the words as he trailed off.

“Wei Ying,” he blurted, flushing red at how loud his voice came out. Clearing his throat, he started again, quieter this time, “My name’s Wei Ying.”

“Lan Zhan,” a new voice joined them, “why did you suddenly- oh, who’s this?”

Wei Ying shuffled back slightly as his soulmate – Lan Zhan – let him go in order to greet the new comer, “Brother,” Lan Zhan glanced back at him, eyes full of something close to wonder as they met Wei Ying’s, “this is Wei Ying. My soulmate.”

“Oh,” Lan Zhan’s brother said, eyes going wide for a moment before a smile split across his face, “congratulations, A’Zhan! Why don’t we stop the restoration early today to celebrate?”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan hummed, eyes never leaving Wei Ying. Not that he minded. No, he would gladly get lost in those eyes. Drown in them.

Distantly, Wei Ying heard his brother come around the corner. Distantly, he knew that Lan Zhan’s brother was leaving Jiang Cheng away, saying something about ‘giving them space’. But he didn’t think anything could distract him from the way Lan Zhan was crowding into his space, the way he was leaning into that touch so readily.

With a quiet exhale he closed his eyes to the sensation of lips covering his own, cupping the side of Lan Zhan’s face and letting his fingers dig into the fabric of his soulmate’s shirt. It was all he could do to ground himself in the force of it all.


End file.
